


Sheep Go To Heaven (Goats Go To Hell)

by ClutchHedonist



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio is a garbage twink, Multi, Nadia is a powerful top and you will never convince me otherwise, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Valerius is here to GET THINGS DONE, i wrote this to studio killers and you can never convince me that lucio deserves otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClutchHedonist/pseuds/ClutchHedonist
Summary: Nadia frowns to herself in the mirror, bringing the brush through her dark hair in even, measured strokes. He’s an infuriating, extravagant child of a man. Hardly what she had bargained for when they’d brokered their marriage. The Count. She wonders, sometimes, how he’d managed to come by the title. Perhaps ‘with whom’ was the better question?Regardless, there’s little that makes him tolerable of his own volition, and so it falls to her to do so.





	Sheep Go To Heaven (Goats Go To Hell)

Nadia frowns to herself in the mirror, bringing the brush through her dark hair in even, measured strokes. He’s an infuriating, extravagant child of a man. Hardly what she had bargained for when they’d brokered their marriage. The  _ Count.  _ She wonders, sometimes, how he’d managed to come by the title. Perhaps ‘with whom’ was the better question?

 

Regardless, there’s little that makes him tolerable of his own volition, and so it falls to her to do so. 

 

“Noddy.” He whines from their bed. His legs are splayed open, and between them, Valerius’s slicked, elegant fingers tease, with just too little pressure to push into him, at his entrance.

 

“Beloved?” She arches one imperious brow and sets the brush back onto her vanity table. 

 

“T-Tell him to  _ fuck  _ me, Noddy.” Lucio’s lips are drawn into a tight pout.

 

Valerius spares her a cool glance, “Countess?”

 

“Not yet.” She orders.

 

“ _ Noddy! _ ” Lucio keens in protest. He throws his golden arm back over his eyes, the other hand fisting in the sheets. 

 

Nadia rises and moves to cross the room to them, but hesitates for a moment to bring the brush along with her. She offers its handle to Valerius, “Turn him over.”

 

“As you say, Countess.” Valerius intones. One set of fingers finds Lucio’s hair, twisting his body, and Lucio squirms to obey with a delighted, breathless laugh. 

 

“Oh, darling, you’re cruel.” He pants when peers up from the pillow to meet her eyes.

 

She offers him a thin smile at this, then extends one hand towards him. Lucio takes it in one of his own and presses his lips to it. She feels his startled exhalation against her skin as Valerius brings down the first strike. 

 

Her gaze flicks up to him, “Harder. Leave marks.”

 

Valerius’s brows cant, a wry smile playing across his lips when Lucio stutters a surprised little gasp.

 

“B-But Noddy-”

 

She moves to draw back her hand, “Did you want to stop?”

 

He throws a petulant moue her way and clings to her tighter. His golden arm snakes around her waist. She allows her other hand to fall to the blonde crown of his head. Valerius redoubles his efforts, and soon Lucio’s breath comes warm and desperate against her hip.

 

“Fuck me.” He groans furiously, “One of you  _ fuck me _ .”

 

Valerius huffs a laugh, and Nadia tilts Lucio’s face to hers once more. His flamboyant eyeliner is smudged across his cheek on one side. 

 

“Beg me.” She tells him.

 

He sneers, purses his mouth, “I don’t beg.”

 

She smears her thumb over his lower lip, the manicured nail scraping one canine, “For me you do.” She says simply. Lucio shudders, “Isn’t that right, Valerius?”

 

“Of course, milady.”

 

She looks back to Lucio, “You see?”

 

Lucio’s mouth opens to protest, but Valerius’s tongue sweeps a broad line along the cleft of his ass, and the words drop back down his throat, “Please, Noddy, please.” He’s gasping, “Please, please, fuck me.”

 

“Give him to me.” She says. 

 

Valerius leans back to pull Lucio into position, his legs spread wide at the edge of the bed, offering himself to her. He nearly wails when she readies two fingers against him. 

 

“I’m certain you can imagine a better use for his mouth, Consul.” Nadia offers.

 

“Wh-” Lucio is halfway through the exclamation when Valerius has his jaw in both hands, and then, in short order, his cock down his slender throat. Lucio huffs a sigh of helpless pleasure through his nose.

 

Nadia leans in for a moment to speak beside his ear, “Show him Vesuvia’s best hospitality, my Count.” She commands, and then her fingers breach him.

 

A choked groan thunders in Lucio’s chest. His metal hand flies to anchor him at Valerius’s hip as he’s buffeted between them. His body arcs and bends fitfully to accommodate them both. Valerius seizes him by the hair to keep him upright. Lucio is swallowing him greedily, lips already stung and swollen around his length. 

 

Nadia takes his unoccupied hand in her own to guide it between his legs, and Lucio gives a grateful whimper. Inside him, her fingers are relentless, and Lucio pitches back against her unremitting rhythm with reckless abandon. Over his ruined frame, she can see Valerius’s breath shortening. His gold eyes seek hers inquiringly, and she nods her approval.

 

“Do it inside him.” She bids. She can feel Lucio’s body clench down around her at the thought. 

 

Valerius barks a short-winded laugh, and then, a moment later, pistons forward until Lucio’s face is pressed to his stomach. Nadia listens to the way he gags and swallows as Valerius spends himself amply down his throat. As he withdraws, leaving Lucio sputtering and heaving for breath, she crooks her fingers. 

 

It’s all it takes. Lucio collapses into his own climax, his nasal voice still raw with abuse as he cries out. 

 

“Oh,  _ Noddy _ .” He’s mewling into Valerius’s thigh.

 

Valerius smooths a hand through his hair as he rides it out, and then, slowly, stills. Nadia withdraws from him carefully. She watches his spent frame for a few seconds, then looks to Valerius.

 

“Is he-?”

 

“Asleep, milady.”

 

Nadia lets out a relieved sigh, “Oh, thank the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, i can't stop writing the arcana porn. 
> 
> Come join me at clutchhedonist.tumblr.com


End file.
